He' Lolita
by Azova10
Summary: Chanyeol tak tahu apa yang terjadi pada dirinya. Otak maupun tubuhnya seolah berkonspirasi melawan logika, membiarkan hasratnya keluar dari tempatnya bersarang. Ia pikir ia sinting. Ia pikir ia sudah gila. Karena apa yang ia lakukan saat ini—detik ini, adalah hal yang tak seharusnya dilakukannya. Ia menyetubuhi bocah berumur dua belas tahun. CHANBAEK (niatnya sih PWP, semoga..)


Chanyeol tak tahu apa yang terjadi pada dirinya. Otak maupun tubuhnya seolah berkonspirasi melawan logika, membiarkan hasratnya keluar dari tempatnya bersarang. Ia pikir ia sinting. Ia pikir ia sudah gila. Karena apa yang ia lakukan saat ini—detik ini, adalah hal yang tak seharusnya dilakukannya. Namun ia tak peduli. Bahkan ketika napasnya kian memburu, membuat jumlah peluh yang membanjiri tubuh atletisnya bertambah, ia tak mau menghentikan semua ini. Pergerakannya justru semakin liar, membiarkan nalarnya terbawa oleh nafsu.

"Ahh..nghh..A–Ahjussi.."

Ia menyetubuhi bocah berumur dua belas tahun.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **###**

' **HE' LOLITA**

 **Main Casts : Park Chanyeol** ** &** **Byun Baekhyun**

 **Genre : Romance,** **Suspense**

 **Rate :** **M**

 **Warning : Yaoi, Shounen-ai, Boys Love, Boy x Boy** **, Efebofilia, PWP(?)**

 **Note: Efebofilia adalah preferensi seksual orang dewasa untuk remaja**

 **###**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Selama bertahun-tahun, hidup seorang Park Chanyeol tak pernah luput dari yang namanya 'kesempurnaan'. Selain terlahir dari keluarga kaya, ia juga dikaruniai paras yang tampan dan otak yang cemerlang. Sikapnya yang ramah bahkan menuai banyak pujian. Tak heran jika pria yang tahun ini menginjak umur tiga puluh lima tahun itu selalu dipuja-puji banyak orang. Bahkan saking sempurnanya ia, mereka menyebutnya sebagai tokoh yang keluar dari komik. Tak bercacat, sungguh tipikal pria yang menjadi idaman banyak wanita.

Namun pada kenyataannya, mereka tak tahu apapun mengenai perangai asli Chanyeol.

Bahwa ia adalah seorang efebofil.

Terhitung semenjak ia bertemu Baekhyun sebulan yang lalu. Anak dari teman lamanya—Lee Yeonhee, dengan bibir tipis berwarna coral dan eye-smile secantik bulan sabit. Ia _lah_ yang berhasil membuat si jangkung jatuh hati. Secara harfiah—ya, bukan semata-mata terobsesi. Meski ada banyak wanita dan pria cantik di luar sana, yang bahkan umur dan tubuhnya jauh lebih matang daripada Baekhyun, Chanyeol tetap tak bisa menepis perasaan menggelitik aneh nan menyenangkan tersebut kala menatap bocah itu.

Ia hanya ingin Baekhyun, dan Baekhyun seorang.

Kemudian saat bocah itu datang ke apartemennya pada pukul sepuluh malam, menerjangnya dengan ciuman ala amatir, Chanyeol tak bisa menolaknya. Nafsu berahi yang selalu ia tekan setiap kali mencium si mungil, sudah tak mampu ia bendung lagi. Alhasil, kegiatan saling melumat bibir itu berlanjut ke tahap yang lebih _berani_. Melibatkan tubuh polos, hisapan, dan remasan yang menghasilkan desahan erotis bersahut-sahutan selama lebih dari dua jam.

"Akhh..sakit, Ahjussi! Ohh..ahh..mnhh.."

Chanyeol menyeringai mendengar erangan bocah dalam kungkungannya yang berubah menjadi desahan penuh kenikmatan kala nipple-nya (yang baru saja digigit) dihisap kuat oleh bibir kissable itu. Ia mainkan lidahnya disana, mengitari tonjolan berwarna merah muda yang di sisinya penuh dengan kissmark. Tanda kemerahan itu adalah perbuatan Chanyeol, omong-omong. Sementara bocah bermata sipit itu hanya bisa pasrah menerima gairah yang diberikan pria dewasa di atasnya melalui sentuhan tangan juga pergerakan pinggulnya yang tak kunjung memelan.

Atau mungkin, bocah itu cenderung menikmatinya.

Terbukti dari pelukan kedua kaki pendeknya yang semakin mengerat pada tubuh Chanyeol, juga desahan erotis yang sengaja ia kumandangkan di depan telinga peri si jangkung. Semakin keras desahan itu, semakin keras pula tumbukan Chanyeol pada lubang Baekhyun. Memang terasa sakit pada awalnya (mengingat ini adalah kali pertama ia bercinta), namun lama kelamaan itu berubah menjadi kenikmatan tak terdeskripsikan. Dan bocah bersurai ebony itu menginginkan lebih, jadi yang dilakukannya adalah ikut menggoyangkan pinggulnya ke arah berlawanan.

Pergumulanpun kian memanas.

"Anghh..ahh..mnhh..Ahjussi..a–aku–" Baekhyun menggigit bibir bawahnya saat dirasa akan mencapai klimaks. Chanyeol yang menyadari hal itupun, semakin mempercepat gerakan pinggulnya. Ia berikan lebih banyak rangsangan dengan mengocok _milik_ si mungil seraya memilin nipple-nya.

"Keluarkan saja, Baekhyunnie.." Suara husky Chanyeol berbisik tepat di depan telinga Baekhyun. Ia pagut dengan kasar bibir merekah bocah itu sampai semua desahannya teredam. Tak ia indahkan napas si mungil yang memberat, pun sungai saliva yang mengalir di dagunya. Satu-satunya yang menjadi fokus Chanyeol hanyalah rasa manis bibir tipis Baekhyun yang membuatnya candu.

Satu menit berikutnya, Baekhyun memuntahkan cairan semennya yang begitu banyak. Itu adalah ejakulasinya yang kedua. Namun itu bukanlah akhir dari permainan panas mereka, karena Chanyeol justru baru akan memulai permainan yang sesungguhnya. _Hell_ , ia belum mendapatkan klimaksnya, tentu saja ia tak akan berhenti sampai disitu. Maka dijatuhkannya tubuh si mungil pada posisi menungging, lalu menyeringai bak setan. Ia suka sekali posisi ini, membuatnya bisa melihat dengan jelas lingkaran berkedut di antara bongkahan kenyal pasangannya.

Meningkatkan libidonya berkali-kali lipat.

"Anghh!" Baekhyun refleks menjerit saat merasakan benda tak bertulang memasuki lubangnya. Itu adalah lidah Chanyeol, bergerak keluar-masuk sambil sesekali menjilat sisa sperma di sekitar selangkangannya. Rasanya begitu janggal, tapi nikmat di saat bersamaan. Bohong jika Baekhyun mengatakan bahwa ia tak terangsang, karena buktinya— _miliknya_ kembali mengacung tegak.

"Kau indah sekali, Baek.." ucap Chanyeol dengan suara huksy kesukaan Baekhyun. Ia tersenyum puas mendapati pipi putih si mungil dipenuhi rona. "Begitu cantik, juga menggairahkan.."

Kemudian Chanyeol tak bisa menahan keinginannya lagi untuk tak memasuki Baekhyun. Ia bahkan tak membiarkan yang lebih muda hanya untuk sekedar mengais udara, dan segera menyerang sweet spot-nya dengan gerakan brutal. Kedua tangannyapun tak berdiam diri. Mereka merambat menuju bokong sintal si mungil, memijat sambil sesekali meremasnya dengan kuat.

"Enghh.." Chanyeol menggeram.

"Ahnnn.." Baekhyun merintih.

Ranjang mereka berdecit hebat seiring dengan hentakan Chanyeol yang semakin dalam. Mati-matian Baekhyun imbangi permainan si jangkung, tapi sepertinya sia-sia saja. Pria tinggi bersurai ash grey itu adalah dominan, dan ia _akan_ selalu menang. Di lain sisi, Baekhyun, dalam posisi-sudut-pandang-wanita-nya, hanya bisa pasrah. Walaubagaimanapun, ia yang duluan memancing persetubuhan ini, dan Chanyeol yang tak bisa mengontrol nafsunya adalah resiko yang harus ia tanggung.

"Sebut namaku, Baek." Chanyeol memberikan perintah sembari menarik Baekhyun agar duduk di pangkuannya. Ia naik-turunkan tubuh si mungil, menanam _miliknya_ sampai ke pangkal. "Aku ingin mendengarmu mendesahkan namaku.." Kemudian menjilat leher penuh kissmark itu.

"Chan–ahh.." Cairan pre-cum mengalir keluar ketika suara Baekhyun terputus-putus. "Chanyeolhh..Ahjussi..nyaaahh.."

Chanyeol menyeringai dibuatnya. Ia suka—suka sekali melihat Baekhyun menyebutkan namanya dalam desahan erotis, dengan wajah dipenuhi peluh dan rona. Entah bagaimana, ekspresinya yang kewalahan dalam menghadapi serangan tak tahu jeda itu terlihat begitu indah. Apa ia terdengar seperti orang aneh sekarang? Mungkin. Tapi iapun tahu, bahwa Baekhyun juga menikmati semua ini. Bahkan fakta tentang jarak umur mereka yang jauh sudah tak lagi menjadi masalah, karena ketika mereka menatap ke dalam manik satu sama lain, mereka tahu bahwa mereka saling mencintai.

Dan hubungan intim itu adalah salah satu cara mereka menyalurkan perasaan tersebut.

"Aku mencintaimu, Baekhyunnie.."

Menit selanjutnya, mereka menjemput orgasme bersama.

.

.

Detik jarum jam dalam ruangan itu menjadi suara latar dari malam yang sunyi. Waktu telah menunjukkan pukul satu lebih sepuluh menit, namun sepertinya sepasang adam yang baru saja menyelesaikan kegiatan panas itu masih terlihat enggan memejamkan mata. Sebenarnya mereka lelah, tapi lebih memilih untuk tetap terjaga demi momen langka kebersamaan mereka.

"Ahjussi?" Baekhyun memanggil Chanyeol di antara keheningan. Si jangkung berdehem seraya melirik si mungil dalam dekapannya. "Apa Ahjussi benar-benar mencintaiku?"

Lalu hening lagi. Bukan karena Chanyeol ragu akan perasaannya, melainkan intonasi Baekhyun yang terdengar seolah ketakutan.

"Tentu saja." Tapi Chanyeol tetap menjawab pertanyaan tersebut. Dielusnya surai ebony Baekhyun yang agak lengket (efek berkeringat) itu, lalu balik bertanya, "Kenapa menanyakan hal yang sudah pasti?"

Giliran Baekhyun yang menahan jawabannya. Tapi tidak dalam waktu lama.

"Kalau begitu, ayo kita pergi."

Chanyeol mengerutkan dahinya tak mengerti. "Pergi?"

Baekhyun mengangguk mantap. "Kita pergi dari Korea, tinggal dimanapun yang kita inginkan. Aku akan berhenti sekolah, dan–"

"Hey, hey, tunggu dulu." Chanyeol menghentikan ucapan Baekhyun yang agak ngawur. Ia tangkup wajah kekasihnya itu, menatap maniknya lekat. "Ada apa? Kenapa tiba-tiba berkata seperti itu?"

Baekhyun menggigit bibir bawahnya. Gurat kegelisahan yang semula berusaha ia tutupi, kini kentara terlihat.

"Aku tidak tahan, Ahjussi.." ucapnya dengan suara bergetar. Airmatanya perlahan-lahan menggenang di pelupuk matanya. "Eomma melarangku bertemu dengan Ahjussi lagi. Eomma bahkan mengancam akan mengirimku ke sekolah asrama jika aku menentang perintahnya. Aku tidak mau, Ahjussi. Aku tak ingin berpisah dengan Ahjussi.."

"Hey, tenanglah.." Chanyeol bawa Baekhyun ke dalam dekapannya. Tangannya mengelus puncak kepala si mungil, berusaha menenangkan tangisnya. "Aku tak'kan meninggalkanmu, Baek, tak'kan pernah. Jangan sekalipun kau berpikir begitu, oke? Itu tak'kan pernah terjadi."

Baekhyun redakan tangisnya. Ia tatap obsidian Chayeol dengan pandangan memohon. "Kalau begitu, bawa aku pergi, Ahjussi. Aku tak peduli kemana, selama aku bisa selalu bersama Ahjussi. Kumohon.."

Chanyeol merasa dilema sekarang. Ia tahu benar bahwa hubungan Yeonhee dan Baekhyun tak begitu bagus semenjak Donghae—Ayah Baekhyun—meninggalkan mereka dengan setumpuk hutang. Ditambah saat ini Baekhyun menjalin hubungan dengan Chanyeol (yang notabene-nya seumuran dengan Yeonhee), bocah itu seringkali bertengkar dengan Yeonhee. Jika sudah begitu, yang akan menjadi pelarian Baekhyun adalah Chanyeol. Itu sebabnya, ia tak terkejut saat bocah itu datang ke apartemennya malam-malam dengan sebuah ransel di punggungnya.

Meskipun begitu, Chanyeol juga tak mau jika harus dipisahkan dengan Baekhyun.

"Baiklah." Chanyeol mengecup lembut bibir Baekhyun, lalu menyunggingkan senyuman tipis. "Kita pergi jam tujuh pagi."

Karena Baekhyun adalah dunianya.

Lolita-nya.

.

.

 _ **Bandara Internasional Incheon..**_

Baekhyun menatap lurus ke depan dengan pandangan kosong. Tangan kanannya memegang tiket pesawat dan paspor, sementara tangan kirinya menenteng sebuah koper navy blue. Bukan tanpa alasan remaja mungil itu berada disana. Ia dan Chanyeol akan pergi ke New Zealand, memulai hidup mereka yang baru tanpa gangguan orang-orang yang berusaha memisahkan mereka. Ya, pria tinggi itu benar-benar menepati ucapannya untuk membawa Baekhyun pergi pagi ini.

Jadi, disinilah mereka.

Sebentar lagi, pesawat mereka akan berangkat. Chanyeol mengatakan pada Baekhyun untuk menunggunya selagi ia membeli minuman untuk mereka berdua. Si mungil menurut. Satu menit telah ia lewati di tempat Chanyeol meninggalkannya, atensinya kini bergulir pada TV yang kini menayangkan sebuah berita pembunuhan.

Sang wartawan mengatakan bahwa korban adalah wanita berumur tiga puluhan, meninggal akibat lehernya disayat pisau. Kejadiannya diperkirakan terjadi di atas pukul delapan malam, karena beberapa tetangganya masih melihatnya dalam keadaan sehat hingga pukul tujuh malam. Saat ini, tim penyelidik dari Kepolisian Seoul sedang mencari barang bukti yang disembunyikan si pelaku.

"Mati ya?" gumam Baekhyun. Samar-samar, sudut bibir bocah itu tertarik ke atas kala identitas si korban pembunuhan terpampang di layar TV.

Itu Lee Yeonhee.

"Lama menungguku, Baek?"

Suara bass Chanyeol yang datang dari arah berlawanan, membuat Baekhyun mengalihkan pandangannya. Bocah bersurai ebony itu tersenyum pada yang bersurai ash grey, lalu menggelengkan kepalanya sebagai jawaban. Ia lingkarkan tangan di lengan Chanyeol, menarik pria tinggi itu menuju gerbang keberangkatan mereka.

"Bukan apa-apa. Ahjussi beli minuman apa?"

"Hm..kau suka susu melon? Aku tak menemukan yang rasa strawberry."

"Tidak apa, aku suka kok." ucap Baekhyun dengan senyuman tiga jarinya. Dan Chanyeol tak tahan untuk tak mengacak surai si mungil.

"Kau senang sekali, hm?"

Baekhyun menghentikan langkahnya, lalu memeluk Chanyeol dengan erat. "Tentu saja. Akhirnya tak ada lagi yang akan memisahkan kita." Ia mendongak, menunjukkan eye-smile-nya pada si jangkung. "Aku mencintai Ahjussi.."

Chanyeol balas pelukan itu sembari tersenyum manis pada Baekhyun. Dikecupnya bibir si mungil sesaat, sebelum mengatakan, "Akupun mencintaimu, Baekhyunnie.."

Itu adalah kali terakhir Chanyeol dan Baekhyun menginjakkan kaki mereka di Korea.

 **THE END**

 **Tadaaa~ ini adalah FF PWP saya yang pertama, terinspirasi dari novel 'Lolita' karya Vladimir Nabokov, tapi alurnya tetap milik saya. Um..BTW, ini masuk kategori PWP gak sih? Otak saya lagi dalam mode mecum pas ngetik ini, tahu-tahu ngajak temen-temen author lainnya buat ikutan, wkwk! Dan ya, saya tahu ini pendek, tapi yasudlah, yang penting mecumnya sudah tersalurkan /plakk/ meski saya gak tahu ini hot atau nggak. Anyhey, saya apdet bareng author Railash61, RedApplee, Parkayoung, Loliopsehun, dan Brida Wu. Cek FF mereka juga ya~**

 **PS. Tinggalkan pendapat kalian di kotak review ya, gomabchuuu~**


End file.
